Sims 4 Timeline
For the actual Sims series timeline, see this link: https://sims.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline_of_events_in_The_Sims_series These are the canon events for TheIrregularsHub created timeline for the Sims 4. First Timeline Before Robert Henry Moves to Newcrest Decades Prior Note: According to legend... * Kylian Parker moves to Newcrest and meets a man named Landon who he befriends. They fish together and develop a close friendship. * Landon dies tragically due to unknown causes. * Hoping to become a Master Chef, Kylian begins working in the culinary business as a simple dish washer. * Kylian meets Bianca Gordon, a gym instructor, whilst on his way to the resturant he worked at. The two develop a friendship. * Kylian begins to fall in love with Bianca, however she does not feel the same way. Feeling rejected, Kylian murders her with an axe. Once the Grim Reaper visited Kylian's residence to retrieve Bianca's soul, Kylian manages to fight and defeat the Reaper, taking it's soul for himself; becoming the Reaper. * Once Kylian becomes the Reaper, he spends decades walking the Earth and collecting souls. After so long doing this and seeing so much evil and death, Kylian decides to time travel back to a little after his original time to salvage somebody from this evil; purely due to bordem on top of being tired of the amount of evil in the world. Years Prior * James Knight sets fire to the school hamster to gain a girl's attention. He is expelled. Weeks Prior * The Irregulars household is formed and cosists of Mikel; Kyle; Kayleigh; Emma; Daniel; Malin and James Knight. James is mostly disliked by all of his housemates until he is sentanced to live in a shed next to the Irregulars' first house. * James Knight begins to go on midnight walks and begins his killing spree, claiming his first victim. Robert Henry Moves to Newcrest * Mikel with his housemates Malin; Daniel and Kyle visit Robert Henry to greet him to the neighborhood. They left soon afterwards. * Whilst being at home, Robert struggles to sleep due to nightmares and hears voices. * Robert quits his two retail jobs. * Soon after, Robert adds an expansion to his new home and implements many holding cells with the intention of kidnapping people. * Robert kidnaps and murders at least five people. * James Knight attacks and murders another twelve victims during this time. * Robert Henry, upon realizing what he had done, attempts suicide and almost succeeds until the Grim Reaper suddenly appears before him; offering him a chance to undo what he has done and to relive the last few weeks of his life anew. Robert relucantly agrees but believes he has no good in him. After Robert's Death Days After * The police and neighborhood become aware of Robert Henry's murders and have the unfortunate task of retrieving the bodies and mourning the dead. * James Knight is not killed in this timeline due to Robert Henry's death. Second Timeline Note: all events from the first timeline still occoured, the only difference is that in that reality Robert Henry ended his life and his murders were discovered after death. * Rowan Purcell begins to jog around the park in Newcrest for exercise. A Fresh Start A Week Later * The Irregulars move into another home, just down the street. * Robert Henry decides to move into a slightly bigger home which is directly next to the Irregulars household instead of across the street from it. * Robert Henry is tasked with dealing with his past; still remebering the previous timeline as he lives day to day in another. Weeks Later * Robert Henry's urges to kill return to him and he builds another cell complex, albeit this time only building two. Robert's Kidnapping Begins * Robert Henry kidnaps two people Zoe Trejo and Ignacio Purcell. * As the two prisoners weeped for freedom, Robert Henry takes away their food source. Atleast a Month Later * Rowan Purcell begins her jog in the park once more, only this time she runs into Robert Henry. The two jogged around the park and got to know each before going back to Robert's place to have sex. Weeks Later * As the weeks went on, the two ended up meeting at Robert's home for sex and television. * Robert Henry visits the Irregulars household with Rowan. * Robert asks Rowan why they never go to her house, she reveals that her father has been missing for weeks, her father turns out to be Ignacio Purcell. Murdering Rowan's Father The Next Day * Robert Henry struggles with the decision, but ultimately murders Ignacio to make sure he doesn't lose Rowan. Life Continues as Normal Weeks Later * Rowan and Robert become more intimate and their relationship blossoms. * Kyle visits Robert with fruitcake, the two talk for a while. * James Knight begins to become increasingly unhinged. Rowan's Death A Few Days Later * Rowan travels for a few days, either with friends or with her highschool. * Upon returing to Newcrest, Rowan let's Robert Henry know. Before he leaves to meet her, he visits the Irregulars household (while on the phone with her). * James Knight snaps and attacks a local social gathering, with Rowan being a victim. He kills at least five people. After Rowan's Death Immediately After * Hearing Rowan's death on the phone, Robert Henry becomes enraged and desperate to know who killed her. * James Knight goes into hiding from the police. Days After * Kyle Jensen visits Robert Henry, but Henry attacks Kyle. Henry is fought and Kyle runs away scared for his life. * Robert Henry visits Rowan's grave and mourns her. Out For Revenge Two Days Later * Finding out via police report, Kyle tells Robert Henry who killed Rowan. Henry runs out of his house to find James Knight. * Robert Henry murders James Knight with a chainsaw, avenging Rowan's death. Third Timeline Happy Ending In this timeline, Robert sets Zoe Trejo free and begs for forgiveness. Rowan moves in with Robert and the two start a family together. Ignacio's death is never found out by the Purcell family and it never comes to light.